Seventh Year Heaven
by UchihaMalfoy.x
Summary: All the students that were in seventh year during the war are invited back to join the current seveth years to get their N.E.W.T levels. With no war their seventh year should be fun and very interesting! Harry/Draco Rated K for the time being.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**Chapter One**

When Draco Malfoy got his letter he was very surprised. Very surprised indeed! Not only was it the last thing he was expecting but it was also so unbelievable, that the moment he received it, he shouted/screamed for his mother in a very unmanly manner. He was not the only one shocked that he had received such letter; his mother had been equally shocked!

Let's start from the very beginning.

Draco Malfoy had been pacing his room at Malfoy Manor. He wasn't doing it because he was waiting for something…no, he just did it because there was nothing else to do. He was bored and restless, but he had been like this for some time since the war ended. He had not heard from Pansy or Blaise since the war, he didn't know what they were to each other anymore.

Were they friends? Or had they just been hanging around together because they were purebloods and Voldermorts supporters? Draco wanted to think not. He had fun with Pansy and Blaise at Hogwarts and it was them that he shared some of his best memories with. He was too proud to send them anything first and things were not starting to look good as he hadn't heard from them either for a while now; perhaps they were being proud too.

It was on this thought that he had received his letter.

A tawny, brown owl had come flying through the open window. Draco, not expecting this, let out his first unmanly scream. The owl dropped the letter by his feet and flew off quickly, as not wanting to stay around a mad screaming person for longer than necessary. Draco had of course shut up the moment he realised it was just an owl bringing in a letter and not a scary Hippogriff wanting to attack him and eat him for dinner.

Draco had looked down at the letter, his heart still beating from his near death experience. He wondered for a brief moment if Pansy or Blaise had finally wrote to him, but this thought quickly vanished as he saw the familiar Hogwarts crest on the back. He had looked at the letter very shocked before he fumbled clumsily trying to tear the letter open as quickly as he could.

Dear Mr Malfoy,

As you very well know the war last year has hindered your learning and therefore you have not received your N.E.W.T qualifications. Due to the circumstances, the headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would like to invite you back to complete your last year of education.

You will be required to join last year's sixth years going into their seventh year.

Hogwarts very much hopes that you will be joining us this year to complete your N.E.W.T levels. If you are wishing to complete your last year at Hogwarts then please send back your answer so that we can forward your schools supply list.

Hoping to hear back from you soon,

Minerva McGonagalll  
>Head Mistress<br>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Draco had stood in shock for almost 5 minutes before he screamed for this mother, hence his second unmanly scream. It didn't take long untill his mother rushed into the room, frantically trying to save her only son from whatever was attacking him.

'What is it baby? What is it?" She had screamed rushing over to her son and checking everywhere on his body for injury, Draco squatted her hands away and had handed over the letter to her.

She stood still for a minute reading the letter and then met her sons shocked gaze with her own equally shocked gaze. And this is where our story begins!

"I can't believe it mother…after everything I-" Draco began.

"Don't! Don't you dare mention it Draco darling! It wasn't your fault…though I must admit…" Narcissa said dragging out her last word.

"Mother!" Draco bellowed.

"What! It's just strange…good! But a bit strange, you don't agree?" She asked quickly when she saw her son glaring at her.

"Well of course it's strange…though I'm not sure I agree with it being good, I can't go back there! Not after I-"Draco began again but was cut off.

"Draco!" His mother hissed

"But it's true! Everyone would hate me more than they already did…and what if…what if Potter returns…" Draco looked down, almost ashamed...almost, he was a Malfoy after all!

"You will be civil and show him gratitude for what he has done for us" Narcissa said sternly. Draco sharply looked up at his mother as if she was mad.

"What! Never! He helped us yes but that doesn't stop him being an arrogant show off who loves every bit of attention he gets!" Draco spat furiously "Besides I'm not going" He added while closing his eyes, folding his arms and looking away from his mother resembling a 5 year old. Narcissa clicked her tongue impatiently.

"Yes you are, no son of mine is not going to get a job because he was too stupid to finish his N.E.W.T levels" Snapped Narcissa mimicking her son's posture.

"No place in their right mind would offer a job to an ex death eater" Draco said cooly. Even as he said this, his stomach lurched because it was true. He was ashamed deep down inside, but he had had no choice in the matter. A small hate was brewing in his stomach towards his father, it was easier when there was someone else to blame.

"Well its better being rejected because you were an ex death eater rather than being an ex death eater and having no qualifications, you're going, and that's final" With that Narcissa before she stormed out the room.

Draco was left standing there staring at the door his mother had just exited from, she could be such a drama queen sometimes…then again Draco had to get it from somewhere. He looked down at his letter again, part of him was a bit excited of the thought about being back at Hogwarts, but another part was dead set against it. He had good memories there, but there were equally bad. Letting the death eaters in, Potter casting that horrible curse on him, Dumbledore dying because of him…his 6th year really had been the worse year of his life.

Draco sat down in the nearest chair and put his face in his hands, bad memories were coming back to him all at once. He had successfully blocked them out for the past couple of months but it was no use. His shoulders began to shake and he couldn't control himself when tears started to roll down his face.

Why was he such a coward? Why didn't he choose to die instead of putting other people in danger and getting other people killed? He didn't deserve being saved in the war, he deserved to die! So many innocent lives were lost and there he was, still alive, still standing and for what? for being a death eater coward.

Draco stood up quickly wiping his tears, he was sick of being a coward and always crying! He let out a frustrated scream and threw the first thing he saw which happened to be a vase of flowers. This calmed his nerves down as he listened to the crash it made on the floor. He stood there for a while with his head bowed and hands shaking.

"Tilly…" He said quietly and listened to the small pop as his house elf appeared, he didn't wait for her to speak. "Clean it." He said pointing to the mess and exiting the room as his house elf bowed to him obediently.

He walked out the room and headed towards his bedroom, he was tired, so tired but he was scared to sleep, scared to see the nightmares of what had happened a couple months ago.

When he got to his room he lay down on his bed, no intention of sleeping but it wasn't long before he drifted off…but it also wouldn't be long until he was awoken by his own screaming, and thrashing in his bed.

Pansy Parkinson was your typical type of girl; she fell for boys too easily, and would always cry over her unsuccessful relationships. She loved chocolate and she loved to gossip. She loved her friends and was very loyal but upset her and she could be the biggest bitch going. She worries constantly about her weight and the way she looks. If she was depressed it would be because she had put 3lbs on over the holidays rather than because a war had just taken place.

Pansy wasn't one to regret things, sure it had been wrong, but she actually had done nothing wrong...well except standing up in favour to hand Harry Potter over to Voldermort in her seventh year. She hadn't got the dark mark, nor would she have in a million years. She wasn't involved, like a lot of the pureblood families but being a pureblood and a Slytherin, she couldn't help but be labelled.

She had been labelled a lot in school. She had been labelled Draco's girlfriend when that was ridiculous, Draco was like a brother to her! Sure when she first saw him she thought he was beautiful...but that was the problem, he was beautiful. Men weren't supposed to be beautiful, men were supposed to be hunky, handsome, hot! But not beautiful. As she got to know Draco better, she realised that he wasn't boyfriend material to a girl because in all honesty, he was just like a girl himself and this was one of the reason as to why they got on so well.

Blaise on the other hand...

Blaise was hot; he was tall, broad and handsome. Pansy had started liking him some when in her fourth year when he had started to beef out. His dark hair, eyes and skin made him look mysterious and she defiantly wouldn't feel unsafe when he was around. Her little crush has lasted about a year before she realised that Blaise was too much like a brother also and that he felt the same about her.

Pansy was smiling about the thoughts of her friends until she realised that she had not heard from them all summer. Her smile soon turned into a scowl. She hated having two men as her best friends; they were so dense and stupid that of course they could never write to her first! She had to admit though; there relationship was a bit undecided. They had gotten on well but they always had Voldermort on their brains knowing that he would want them to join his circle soon. This strained their relationship allot and none of them ever confirmed whether they were best friends or just acquaintances just because they had to be.

Pansy knew that they were her best friends but she knew the other two were unsure. This didn't bother her because now that the war had ended, she was planning on creating the best memories ever with her two best friends!

She stood up from where she had been sitting in the drawing room and went to the writing desk were she grabbed a piece of parchment and quill. She would write to them both! Arrange a visit to Diagon Alley or something, anything!

It was at this moment that there was a tap on the window.

Pansy turned around and saw a brown, tawny owl; she immediately recognized it as a Hogwarts owl. She gasped and quickly went over to the window to the let the owl in. Why would Hogwarts be writing to her? She didn't have any younger siblings.

The minute the owl landed on the desk she grabbed the owls leg violently trying to get the letter off as quickly as possible. The owl screeched in pain and started pecking at her furiously. For five whole minutes the owl chased her around the room trying to peck at her before it flew out the window obviously thinking enough damage has been done.

She got up off the floor huffing and puffing with the letter in her hand, her short hair pointing in every direction. Not caring about her appearance for once she ripped open the letter and began to read. She stood there for a moment just staring at the letter and a huge grin spread across her face. She ran back over to the table, sat down and began to write as quickly as she could.

Dear Draco,

How have you been? I haven't heard from you in the longest time! I'm a bit upset, best friends should write all the time. I thought it would be common sense for you to write but me but noooo of course not! I'm angry with you Mr Malfoy humph!

I received a letter today from Hogwarts! Inviting me back, have you got one also? How exciting is this! We can go back and just have a good time with no worries or anything; it will be so much fun! I miss you and Blaise so much! You best accept the letter otherwise I will come and drag you back myself!

Write back!

Pansy xx

She quickly wrote a similar letter to Blaise.

When she was finished she ran from the drawing room and into the family owlery to send off the letters. She could not believe her luck, going back to Hogwarts means they can have a last year of being teenagers! They could have a Hogwarts year that they all wanted but could never have! They could enjoy themselves.

Blaise had received his Hogwarts letter about an hour ago. He still hadn't replied because quite frankly he didn't care. Blaise was a care free kind of guy and he treated the letter like he treated all his other letters, throwing it aside hopefully remembering it later, if he didn't, oh well.

Blaise hadn't been a part of the war; he went home and slept while they were battling. He wasn't a fan of death eaters nor was he a fan of people who considered themselves heroes. He kept to himself most the time and the only people he ever considered friends were Pansy and Draco...then again it's not as if they were speaking on a regular basis.

Blaise yawned loudly opening his mouth, it was that moment that a second letter happened to fly from the window and land straight in his mouth. He chocked from shock as the letter fell to the floor.

After a minute of coughing and spluttering his eyes focused on the pink letter that lay on the floor. He groaned loudly and rolled his eyes, there was only one person who would be stupid enough to send pink letters that smelled of some weird fruity scent and that was Pansy Parkinson.

Knowing what the letter probably contained he began opening it lazily before scanning the contents on the letter. He smiled a bit before yawning and throwing the letter where he had thrown his others. He was rather tired; perhaps he would go for a nap.

**And that's it for the first chapter! I bit boring but it's got to start somewhere! Feel free to review, its good motivation! I hope to update this story once a week, most likely on a Saturday.**

**Im going to try and stick to what happened in the last Harry Potter books but changes might have to be made im not entirely sure yet :)**

**If you see any spelling mistakes ect please point them out, thanks.**

**UchihaMalfoy**

**xx**


End file.
